Zauberhafte Sarah
by charming-witch
Summary: Das Leben von Sarah Jones ändert sich drastisch, als sie nach Sunnydale zieht. Dies ist ihre Geschichte, ihr Leben, ihre Abenteuer, ...
1. Sarah

Charming Sarah  
  
Das Leben von Sarah Jones ändert sich gewaltig, als sie nach Sunnydale zieht... Hier geht es um ihr Leben, ihre Abenteuer, Geheimnisse,...  
  
Die Story spielt am Anfang der 5. Buffy Staffel. Im Verlauf der Story werden noch ein paar Crossover kommen.  
  
Keiner der Charaktere aus Buffy oder einer anderen Serie gehören mir. Ich schreibe nur ein wenig über sie. Neue Charaktere, wie z.B. Sarah Jones habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht. (  
  
Dann mal los. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Sarah lief in Richtung Uniparkplatz, wo ihr Auto stand. Sie hatte sich ihre neue Uni angeschaut, die UC Sunnydale. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie eine Zusage bekommen. Sie konnte hier, in dieser netten, kleinen Stadt weiter studieren, weit weg von all den traurigen Ereignissen und seltsamen Geschehnissen der letzten Monate. Es hatte ihr auf Anhieb gefallen und sobald ein Zimmer im Wohnheim frei wurde würde sie umziehen. Bis dahin hatte sie sicher auch all ihre Sachen in San Diego zusammengepackt.  
  
Sarah war schon beinahe am Parkplatz angekommen, als sie beschloss noch einen kleinen Abstecher in den nahegelegenen Park zu machen, den sie ein paar Meter weiter sehen konnte. Sie genoss die Kühle der hereinbrechenden Nacht und überließ sich ihren Gedanken. Sie schlenderte auf einen kleinen See zu als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah nur noch etwas auf sich zu fliegen. Es riss sie mit sich und schon landete sie im See.  
  
Sarah prustete Wasser und wurde auch schon untergetaucht. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Was auch immer sie festhielt, es war stärker als sie.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy und Riley schlenderten vom Studentenwohnheim, in dem er wohnte, auf den Park zu. Seit Buffy vor ein paar Tagen wieder zu ihrer Mutter und Schwester gezogen war konnte sie nicht mehr ständig jede freie Minute mit ihrem Freund verbringen. Sie brauchte nun mehr als nur 2 Minuten zu ihm.  
  
Aus diesem Grund freute sie sich umso mehr mit ihm gemeinsam auf Patrouille zu gehen. Sie war mit ihm zusammen und konnte so auch den neuesten Streit mit Dawn vergessen. Wie war sie nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen wieder nach Hause zu ziehen? Dawn schien sie seitdem mehr denn je zu nerven.  
  
Riley nahm ihre Hand. "Du wirkst so abwesend, alles o.k.?", fragte er sie.  
  
"Ja, nur mal wieder ein Streit mit Dawn." Buffy wollte gerade anfangen über ihre Schwester herzuziehen, als sie ein Platschen hörte.  
  
Wer würde denn um diese Uhrzeit im Dunkeln in diesem dreckigen kleinen See baden? Buffy drehte sich alarmiert um und lief um die nächste Ecke, dicht gefolgt von Riley. Sie konnten es schon von weitem sehen, definitiv nichts menschliches! Zumindest nicht dieses Wesen, das gerade dabei war jemanden unterzutauchen.  
  
Buffy zögerte nicht lange, sprang ins Wasser und schlug auf den Dämon ein.  
  
Während Buffy den Dämon an Land beförderte und dort weiter mit ihm kämpfte kümmerte sich Riley um das Mädchen. "Alles o.k.?", fragte er.  
  
Sarah schnappte nach Luft und nickte. Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Viel länger hätte sie die Luft nicht anhalten können.  
  
Aber wer oder eher was hatte eigentlich versucht sie zu ertränken? Sie drehte sich um und sah wie dieses etwas einem blonden Mädchen einen Schlag versetzte, der sie zurück in den See beförderte. Sofort drehte es sich um und begann mit riesigen Sätzen zu verschwinden.  
  
Buffy tauchte auf. "Riley, er entkommt."  
  
Als Riley sah, dass es seiner Freundin gut ging rannte er los. Aber wie sollte er diesen übernatürlich schnellen Dämon einholen?  
  
Er hat keine Chance, dachte Sarah. Das Monster, dass sie umbringen wollte würde entkommen. "Nein das wird er nicht", rief sie ärgerlich und schon stand sie 2 Meter vor dem Dämon. Ups, ich habe es tatsächlich wieder getan. Aber was nun? Das Monster wird nicht gerade beeindruckt sein, dass ich ihm im Weg stehe, dachte Sarah und sah sich um. Da lag etwas, eine Stange. Sarah griff danach und wirbelte herum, gerade als der Dämon sich auf sie stürzen wollte.  
  
Sie hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen und eine Art grünliche Flüssigkeit tropfte aus einer Wunde. Das schien dieses Monster aber nur noch wütender zu machen und es kam knurrend auf sie zu.  
  
Sarah überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte als plötzlich das blonde Mädchen mit einem filmreifen Kick den Dämon zu Fall brachte.  
  
Buffy drehte sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen um. "Schnell, die Stange."  
  
Sarah warf sie ihr zu und schon spießte Buffy den auf sie zustürmenden Dämon damit auf. Dieser brach leblos zusammen, als Riley gerade bei den beiden Mädchen ankam.  
  
"Wow, gute Arbeit, Schatz." Riley strahlte seine Freundin erleichtert an.  
  
Sarah blickte von dem toten Monster zu den beiden, die ihr geholfen hatten. "Danke, ihr habt mich gerettet... Aber was war das eigentlich?" Sie sah die beiden verwirrt an.  
  
Buffy blickte hilfesuchend zu Riley. Wie sollte sie das nur erklären? Die meisten, die sie bisher gerettet hatte wollten nur so schnell wie möglich verschwinden oder standen so unter Schock, dass sie keine Fragen stellten. Dieses Mädchen jedoch war anders. Sie schien nicht der Typ Mensch zu sein, der gleich hysterisch schreiend vor allem davonlief. Nein, sie hatte sich dem Dämon sogar entgegen gestellt und ihn aufgehalten. Wie hatte sie das eigentlich gemacht? Sie war eben noch neben dem See gestanden und dann plötzlich Meter weiter weg, vor dem Dämon.  
  
Riley sah Buffys auffordernden Blick, wusste aber auch nicht, wie er dafür eine halbwegs plausible Ausrede erfinden sollte.  
  
Sarah sah, wie sich die beiden ratlos ansahen und nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens fragte sie: "Ihr wisst also auch nicht was dieses... äh... Monster ist und was es von mir wollte?"  
  
Buffy wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und da ihr nichts anderes einfiel antwortete sie einfach: "Hm, doch, es ist ein Dämon, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was er von Dir wollte. Ich nehme an, Du warst einfach gerade hier und er hatte Lust zu tö..." Buffy sah Rileys Blick und verstummte.  
  
"Was? Sie hat gefragt und ich antworte."  
  
"Aber konntest Du Dir nichts besseres ausdenken?"  
  
"Hey, Dir ist ja wohl auch nichts eingefallen!"  
  
Sarah sah die beiden an. "Hallo, ich bin immer noch hier.! Und ich fände es toll, wenn Ihr Euch keine Geschichten ausdenkt. Mich würde eher die Wahrheit interessieren."  
  
Riley sah von seiner Freundin zu dem fremden Mädchen. Sie war definitiv nicht wie all die anderen. Sie lief bei dem Wort Dämon nicht einfach schreiend davon und erklärte sie auch nicht für verrückt.  
  
"O.K., es ist ein Dämon", sagte er. "Und ich finde wir sollten ihn erst mal loswerden, bevor ihn noch mehr Leute sehen. Ich werde mal ein paar meiner alten Freunde anrufen. Sie schulden mir noch was." Riley holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und begann zu telefonieren. 


	2. Kennenlernen

So, jetzt geht's weiter... Hoffe Euch gefällt was ich so schreibe.  
  
Nur zur Erinnerung, mir gehört keine der Personen aus Buffy. Ich habe mir nur Sarah ausgedacht.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Charming Sarah: Kennenlernen  
  
Nachdem Rileys ehemalige Kollegen erschienen waren beschlossen Buffy, Riley und Sarah, dass sie sich am besten in Buffys altem Zimmer unterhalten konnten. Willow war noch nicht ganz umgezogen und so wurde das Zimmer auch noch nicht neu vergeben. Riley schob ein paar Umzugskartons zur Seite und die drei setzten sich auf beide Betten.  
  
Nachdem sie sich erst mal vorgestellt hatten kam Sarah schnell auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.  
  
"Ihr habt gesagt, das vorhin war ein Dämon. Woher wisst ihr das? Seid ihr schon mehreren begegnet? Gibt es überhaupt mehrere? Und wo kommen sie her?" Sarah wurde richtig neugierig und wusste gar nicht, was sie zuerst fragen sollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl der Wahrheit endlich näher zu kommen und vielleicht auch bald zu erfahren, was es mit ihren Fähigkeiten auf sich hatte. Wieso sie diese Dinge konnte.  
  
Buffy und Riley hatten beschlossen ehrlich zu sein und einfach alles zu erzählen, was Sarah wissen wollte. Schließlich hatte leugnen sowieso keinen Zweck, vor allem, da Sarah auch nicht gerade ein normaler Mensch zu sein schien. Sie erzählten also und beantworteten jede Frage.  
  
Sarah konnte es kaum glauben, es gab also wirklich eine Welt jenseits des Normalen. Es gab Dämonen, Vampire, Hexen, Jägerinnen und noch so einiges mehr, was man sich kaum vorstellen konnte.  
  
"Wow, das ist ja unglaublich und irgendwie cool! Jetzt komme ich mir nicht mehr ganz so wie ein Freak vor", sagte sie und wurde irgendwie unsicher. Sie hatte noch nie jemandem von sich erzählt, von sich und ihren Fähigkeiten. Aber sie musste es, wenn sie etwas darüber erfahren wollte. Und schließlich hatten Buffy und Riley ihr auch alles erzählt, oder zumindest genügend für den Anfang.  
  
Buffy sah Sarah ihre Unsicherheit an und lächelte aufmunternd. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Du ein Freak bist, zumindest nicht mehr oder weniger, als die meisten Leute, die ich kenne."  
  
"Genau", stimmte Riley zu. Willst Du uns nicht etwas über dich erzählen und wie du es geschafft hast in sekundenschnelle meterweit weg zu kommen? Ich meine nicht einmal Buffy ist so schnell, und sie ist die Jägerin."  
  
Sarah sah die beiden an, verdrängte ihre Angst und begann zu reden. Sie erzählte alles, von Anfang an.  
  
So erfuhren Buffy und Riley, dass Sarah aus San Diego kam, dort bei ihrer Mutter aufgewachsen war und bis vor kurzem ein ganz normales Leben lebte.  
  
Vor fünf Monaten, kurz vor Sarahs 21. Geburtstag hatte sich dann aber alles verändert. Eines Abends war Sarahs Mutter nach der Arbeit nicht nach hause gekommen. Und auch am nächsten Morgen war sie immer noch nicht da. Sarah hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und angefangen Freunde und im Geschäft ihrer Mutter anzurufen. Keiner wusste etwas. Dann, ein paar Stunden später kam ein Anruf von der Polizei.  
  
Sarah schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran. Als sie angefangen hatte zu erzählen kamen alle Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Buffy sah wie schwer es Sarah fiel über das, was passiert war zu reden. Sie nahm Sarahs Hand und sah sie aufmunternd an. Sarah hatte durch diese Geste das Gefühl Buffy würde ihr Kraft geben und zu ihr halten und so erzählte sie weiter.  
  
Man hatte ihre Mutter gefunde, sagte der Polizist am Telefon. Es sei wohl ein Überfall gewesen. Auf dem Polizeirevier erfuhr sie später, dass ihre Mutter sich wahrscheinlich gewährt hatte und der Angreifer sie deshalb erstochen hätte.  
  
Sarah wollte nicht mehr daran denken und lenkte das Gespräch deshalb schnell auf ein anderes Thema. "Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat sich aber noch viel mehr verändert. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Dinge geschahen, die absolut nicht normal sind."  
  
Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass sie, wenn sie wütend, traurig oder sehr enttäuscht war anfing zu schweben. Z.B. hatte sie sich sehr über ihre Freundin Jenny geärgert. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr für Sarah gehabt. Als Sarah dann erfuhr, dass Jenny sich darüber beschwert hätte, wie mies Sarah drauf sei war sie so wütend geworden, dass sie fast an der Decke hing.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen und Monate hatte Sarah dann versucht das Schweben etwas in den Griff zu bekommen. Schließlich hatte sie keine Lust in der Öffentlichkeit förmlich an die Decke zu gehen.  
  
Nach ca. 4 Monaten, nachdem Sarah endlich das Gefühl hatte das Schweben ganz gut unter Kontrolle zu haben passierte das nächste Merkwürdige. Sarah ging gerade vom Einkaufen in Richtung Bushaltestelle, schwer mit Tüten beladen. Sie wünschte sich schon zu Hause zu sein. Kaum hatte sie an ihre Wohnung gedacht war sie auch schon dort. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie und warum sie so plötzlich von einem Ort an einen anderen gekommen war.  
  
"... und das hat sich bis heute auch nicht geändert. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich das mache oder warum ich diese Dinge kann. Und kontrollieren kann ich nur das Schweben einigermaßen", sagte Sarah und beendete damit ihren Bericht über ihr bisheriges Leben. 


	3. Umzug

Und schon geht's es weiter...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Charming Sarah: Umzug  
  
Beinahe ein Monat später  
  
Sarah saß in ihrer Wohnung in San Diego und packte ihre restlichen Klamotten in einen Koffer. Bald würde sie wieder in Sunnydale sein, wo sie ganz sicher hingehörte. Sie hatte sich dort gleich wohl gefühlt und nachdem sie Buffy, Riley und später noch ein paar ihrer Freunde kennen gelernt hatte wusste sie, dass sie nirgends lieber hinziehen wollte.  
  
Buffy und Riley hatten zwar auch nicht gewusst, woher Sarahs Fähigkeiten kamen, aber sie hatten ihr versprochen ihr zu helfen mehr darüber zu erfahren.  
  
Außerdem hatten die beiden sie mitten in der Nacht nicht mehr zurück nach San Diego fahren lassen. Sarah hatte zwar protestiert, aber die beiden hatten sie für die Nacht bei ihren Freundinnen Willow und Tara einquartiert. Die beiden waren so nett gewesen, dass Sarah sich schon nach ein paar Minuten bei ihnen wohl fühlte. Sie hatte von willow sogar ein paar frische Klamotten geliehen bekommen, da ihre nach dem unfreiwilligen Bad nicht mehr so toll aussahen.  
  
Zum Schlafen waren sie erst mal eine ganze Weile nicht gekommen. Sarah hatte den beiden auch noch alles über sich erzählt und Willow war sofort davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Sarah genau wie sie und Tara eine Hexe sein musste. Aber genaueres darüber wollten sie herausfinden, wenn Sarah in Sunnydale lebte und sie mehr Zeit hatten.  
  
Sarah konnte es kaum erwarten.  
  
Ca. 2 Stunden später saß sie im Auto auf dem Weg nach Sunnydale.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Was hat sie gesagt, wann kommt sie an?" fragte Willow und sah zu Buffy.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich in einer halben Stunde. Sie ist nicht mehr weit weg" , erwiderte Buffy und stand auf. "Laß uns schon mal zum Wohnheim fahren. Der Bus kommt ja gleich."  
  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg um Sarah beim Einzug zu helfen. Der Bus hatte mal wieder Verspätung und so kamen Buffy und Willow nur kurz vor Sarah an. Beide saßen auf einer Bank am Rand des Parkplatzes.  
  
Willow war total aufgeregt. Sie hatte möglicherweise noch eine Hexenfreundin gefunden. Sie malte sich in Gedanken bereits aus, was sie alles gemeinsam machen konnten.  
  
"Ich glaube das ist sie." Buffy sprang auf und riß Willow aus ihren Gedanken. Beide grinsten und winkten Sarah entgegen.  
  
Sarah stieg fröhlich aus dem Wagen und umarmte Buffy und Willow.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten Wiedersehensfreude fingen die Mädchen an Sarahs Sachen in ihr neues Zimmer im Wohnheim zu bringen.  
  
"Na endlich haben wir alles", seufzte Willow nach einer Ewigkeit, zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Buffy ließ sich auf Sarahs Bett fallen.  
  
"Ja, das ist ne ganze Menge Zeug. Kaum zu glauben, dass das alles in dem Auto war."  
  
"Stimmt, ich habe einiges eingepackt. Konnte mich von kaum was trennen. Und einige Sachen sind noch bei der besten Freundin meiner Mutter in San Diego. Alles hätte nie in das eine Zimmer hier gepasst."  
  
Die Mädchen saßen nun auf dem Boden, packten Kisten und Taschen aus und unterhielten sich.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später sah das Zimmer wohnlich aus. "Ich glaube so können wir es fürs erste lassen", meinte Sarah fröhlich.  
  
"Ja, sieht toll aus", erwiderte Willow.  
  
"O.K., dann sind wir also fertig", sagte Buffy etwas missmutig. "Ich sollte dann nach Hause gehen. Habe meiner Mutter versprochen noch mit dawn für ihre Klausur zu lernen. Sie verdrehte die Augen und fügte hinzu: " Dabei könnte ich meine Zeit wirklich sinnvoller nutzen."  
  
"Zum Beispiel selbst was lernen, für die Uni", begann Willow zu sticheln.  
  
"Jägerinnen haben eben was besseres zu tun", erwiderte Buffy und wirbelte ihren Pflock durch die Luft.  
  
Alle drei grinsten.  
  
"Sehen wir uns dann heute Abend noch? Wir müssen doch sarahs Umzug feiern."  
  
"Ja, Will hat Recht, lasst uns heute Abend ins Bronze gehen." 


	4. Vampire

Charming Sarah: Vampire  
  
Nach ca. zwei Stunden Schlaf und einer dusche fühlte Sarah sich schon viel besser. Die Fahrt und der einzug waren doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.  
  
Jetzt fühlte sie sich allerdings richtig gut und freute sich auf den Abend mit ihren neuen Freunden. Buffy hatte ihr erklärt, wie sie zum Bronze kam und so machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander und Anya liefen Hand in hand die Straße entlang.  
  
"Müssen wir unbedingt ins Bronze? Ich könnte mir da was besseres vorstellen", Anya lächelte ihren Freund verführerisch an und hoffte er würde mit ihr zurück gehen.  
  
"Ja wir müssen. Ich habe es Buffy und Willow versprochen. Heute ist doch ihre neue Freundin angekommen und wir sollen sie kennenlernen." Xander zog Anya weiter mit sich.. Als er ihren missmutigen Blick sah fügte er schnell hinzu: " Für alles andere haben wir heute Nacht noch genug Zeit."  
  
Kaum hatte Xander zu Ende gesprochen hörte er ein Knurren hinter sich. Er kannte diese Art von Knurren. Nach vier Jahren Freundschaft mit der Jägerin hatte er dieses hungrige Knurren schon einige male gehört. Er drehte sich um und wünschte sich nichts mehr als Buffy an seiner Seite.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sarah sah sich um. Hoffentlich bin ich jetzt endlich richtig. Wenn ich doch nur diese Fähigkeit besser beherrschen würde. Dann hätte ich einfach vor dem Bronze auftauchen können und müsste nicht hier herumirren., dachte sie ärgerlich und ging weiter.  
  
Sie bog um eine Ecke und sah wie vier knurrende, gefährlich aussehende Gestalten auf ein Pärchen zugingen.  
  
Ob das wohl Vampire sind oder Dämonen, überlegte Sarah kurz und lief los. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau wie, aber sie musste den beiden helfen.  
  
Xander zog seinen Pflock und rief: "Anya, lauf, versuche Buffy zu finden, sie ist bestimmt schon im Bronze. Ich halte sie auf... wenn ich kann... Xander schluckte, die Vampire sahen nicht gerade freundlich aus.  
  
Anya wollte ihren Freund nicht alleine lassen, aber nach dem Xander ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwarf rannte sie los. Sie wäre ihm sowieso keine große Hilfe. Schließlich war sie kein Dämon mehr, was sie mindestens zum hunderttausendsten mal verfluchte.  
  
Das Mädchen rannte in eine Seitenstraße und der Junge zog einen Pflock. Also müssen es Vampire sein, dachte Sarah und holte ihren Pflock aus der Tasche. In Gedanken dankte sie Buffy und Willow für dieses Willkommengeschenk.  
  
Xander schlug um sich, als der erste Vampir auf ihn zukam. Leider nützte das wenig und er wurde hart gegen den nächsten Laternenpfahl geschleudert.  
  
Sarah rannte schneller, als sie sah, wie der Vampir auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen zuging, nach ihm griff und ihn mit einer Hand hochhob.  
  
Gerade als der Vampir seine Zähne gefährlich nahe an Xanders Hals hatte spürte er wie jemand gegen ihn prallte.  
  
Sarah hatte beschlossen den Vampir einfach umzurennen und stieß ihm dabei ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.  
  
Überrascht torkelte der Vampir zur Seite und Sarah stach mit dem Pflock zu.  
  
"Mist, das war wohl daneben", fluchte Sarah, als der Vampir immer noch vor ihr stand.  
  
Der Vampir lachte höhnisch, machte einen Schritt auf Sarah zu und winkte seinen Freunden, dass sie zurückbleiben sollten. Diesen Leckerbissen wollte er für sich alleine haben.  
  
In diesem Moment hechtete Xander vor und pfählte den Vampir.  
  
"Wow, cool!" rief Sarah und lächelte Xander anerkennend zu.  
  
"Naja, es wäre cooler, wenn die drei da auch schon Staub wären." Xander nickte in die Richtung, aus der nun drei wütende Vampire auf sie zu kamen.  
  
"Oh, oh, die sehen nicht sehr erfreut aus." Sarah überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Der erste der drei Vampire sprang auf Sarah zu und in einer Art Reflex schwebte sie plötzlich einige Meter über dem Boden. Der Vampir sah verdutzt nach oben, als Sarah ausholte und ihm ins Gesicht trat.  
  
"Hinter Dir", schrie Xander, der ebenfalls mit einem Vampir kämpfte.  
  
Sarah wirbelte herum und trat dem nächsten Vampir ins Gesicht, bevor sie wieder auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Der erste Vampir war gerade dabei wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
  
Sarah sprang mit dem Pflock in der Hand auf ihn zu und pfählte ihn.  
  
"Juchuuuuuuuu, ich habs geschafft!" Sarah drehte sich freudestrahlend um und sah dem zweiten Vampir genau ins Gesicht. Ihr Lächeln erstarb, als der Vampir ihr in den Bauch schlug, sie packte, gegen eine Mauer drückte und mit seinen Zähnen immer näher kam.  
  
Oh nein, das wars dann wohl, dachte Sarah, als all ihr Strampeln und um sich schlagen keine Wirkung zeigte. Sie spürte kalte Zähne an ihrem hals und schloss zitternd die Augen.  
  
Nichts, es passierte nichts, kein Schmerz. Was war nur los? Sarah öffnete langsam ein Auge und musste sofort durch eine große Staubwolke blinzeln.  
  
"Buffy", rief sie überrascht und erfreut.  
  
Buffy grinste sie an, ihren Pflock in der Hand.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und die beiden Mädchen sahen, wie drei weitere Vampire auftauchten.  
  
Buffy nahm Kampfstellung ein, während Anya, Riley und Xander auf den vierten vampir einschlugen.  
  
Xander trat dem überraschten Vampir auf den Fuß und Riley pfählte ihn im selben Moment.  
  
Wütend über den Tod ihrer vier Vampirkumpanen rannten die drei Neuankömmlinge auf Buffy, Sarah und die anderen zu.  
  
Sarah hob ihren Pflock auf und stellte sich neben Buffy.  
  
Als die Vampire angriffen schlug Buffy einem gegen die Brust und trat dem nächsten gegen das Knie, dass sie Knochen brechen hörten.  
  
Der dritte Vampir stürmte auf Sarah zu, die sofort vom Boden abhob und zutrat. Allerdings war dieser Vampir nicht so leicht unterzukriegen. Er taumelte kurz, griff dann aber nach Sarahs Bein und zog sie mit Wucht zurück auf den Boden. Sie strauchelte, fiel auf den harten Boden und sah den Vampir über sich.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy wirbelte herum und parierte einen Schlag des Vampirs, der sich auf sie stürzen wollte. Der Vampir gab nicht auf und Buffy musste sich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Riley, Xander und Anya den Vampir mit dem gebrochenen Knie bearbeiteten, während Sarah dem anderen Schwebend ins Gesicht trat. Ihre Freunde schienen gut alleine klar zu kommen, also widmete sie sich ganz ihrem Angreifer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Riley schlug auf den Vampir ein, der trotz gebrochenem Knie nicht aufgab. Anya versuchte ihn zu pfählen, wurde aber durch einen heftigen Schlag weggeschleudert und schlug hart gegen die Mauer, wo sie liegen blieb.  
  
Xander lief besorgt Anya nach und half ihr auf. Als er sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zuwandte sah er, wie das Mädchen, dass ihm vorhin geholfen hatteauf dem Boden lag, ein Vampir direkt über ihr. Gleich würde er sie beißen und es gab nichts, was Xander tun konnte, er war zu weit weg.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sarah lag auf dem kalten Boden und versuchte den schweren Körper des Vampirs von ihrem Hals fern zu halten. Allerdings schien sie kläglich zu versagen, denn die Zähne des Vampirs kamen immer näher.  
  
"Buffyyyyyyyyyyy", rief sie und wünschte sich nichts mehr als sich hinter ihrer starken Freundin verstecken zu können.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy drehte sich kurz um. Sie musste sicher gehen, dass ihre Freunde o.k. waren.  
  
Xander und Anya standen etwas abseits... Gut!  
  
Riley schlug auf den Vampir ein... Sehr gut!  
  
Sarah lag unter einem Vampir... Nicht gut!  
  
Buffy parierte einen weiteren Schlag und überlegte, wie sie so schnell wie möglich zu Sarah kommen würde.  
  
Aber da, Sarah war verschwunden. Sie musste ihre Fähigkeit benutzt haben...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander konnte es kaum glauben. Das Mädchen war weg. Gerade noch kämpfte sie verzweifelt gegen den Vampir und nun war sie nicht mehr da.  
  
Der verdutzte Vampir lag auf dem Boden und sah sich wütend um.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sarah stand plötzlich direkt hinter Buffy, die gerade ein paar gezielte Kicks austeilte.  
  
Wow, dachte Sarah, ich habe es wieder getan. Das wurde aber auch zeit, begann sie schon beinahe mit sich und ihrer Fähigkeit zu schimpfen. Ich muss unbedingt lernen das zu kontrollieren, dachte sie und sah hoch.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy versuchte Sarah ausfindig zu machen. Irgendwo musste sie ja auftauchen, oder war sie vielleicht... Buffy hatte keine Gelegenheit weiter zu denken. Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst und ihr Gegner hatte das ausgenutzt.  
  
Der gezielte Schlag des Vampirs beförderte Buffy auf den Boden, ein paar Meter weiter weg.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sarah sah wie Buffy weggeschleudert wurde. Nun stand der Vampir ihr quasi gegenüber und er schien beschlossen zu haben, dass sie ein leichteres Opfer als die Jägerin sei. Er kam direkt auf sie zu und zog ein Messer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nein!" schrie der Vampir, den Sarah auf dem Boden liegend zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
"Töte sie nicht. Sie muß am Leben bleiben, bis SIE hier ist!"  
  
Der Vampir direkt vor Sarah sah verwirrt zu seinem Kumpanen, schien dann aber zu verstehen.  
  
"Das ist sie?" fragte er beinahe spöttisch und grinste dann.  
  
"Schnapp sie Dir und lass uns verschwinden."  
  
Der Vampir griff nach Sarah, die allerdings keine Lust hatte irgendwohin mitzugehen. Sie sprang in die Luft, schwebte, trat zu und sah wie der Vampir genau in Buffys Pflock taumelte.  
  
Sarah landete neben Buffy und beide drehten sich zu den restlichen Vampiren um.  
  
Sie sahen wie Xander und Anya, die Riley zu Hilfe geeilt waren, den Vampir festhielten, während Riley ihm den Pflock ins Herz rammte. Während sich dieser Vampir in Staub verwandelte ergriff der letzte noch "lebende" Vampir die Flucht und verschwand .  
  
"Mist, einer ist entkommen", rief Xander, der sich den Staub aus den Klamotten strich.  
  
"Ja, da hast Du recht, das ist allerdings Mist", sagte Buffy mürrisch. "Ich hätte ihn zu gerne gefragt, was er von Sarah wollte."  
  
"Ja, wieso wollten die mich mitnehmen?" Sarah sah verwirrt zu ihren Freunden.  
  
"Dann bist Du also diese Sarah, wegen der wir heute unbedingt ins Bronze mussten und deshalb beinahe gekillt wurden?! rief Anya.  
  
Alle Blicke lagen nun auf Anya.  
  
"Ignorier sie einfach", meinte Riley nur und Buffy stimmte ihm zu: "Anya ist etwas... hm..."  
  
"Direkt", beendete Xander den Satz. "Und ich bin Xander", fügte er grindend hinzu und streckte Sarah die Hand hin. "Danke für deine Hilfe vorhin." 


	5. Sarahs Fähigkeiten

Charming Sarah: Sarahs Fähigkeiten  
  
Ca. 15 min später kamen Sarah, Buffy, Riley, Xander und Anya im Bronze an, wo Willow und Tara schon warteten.  
  
"Wo bleibt ihr denn? Wir warten schon ewig", rief Willow als sie ihre Freunde kommen sah.  
  
"Sorry, wir hatten noch was zu erledigen", antwortete Buffy und Xander fügte hinzu: "Ja, was großes, knurrendes, mit spitzen Zähnen."  
  
"Oh, seid ihr o.k.?" fragte Tara und sah besorgt aus.  
  
"Klar, wir haben ihnen gezeigt, wo´s lang geht", meinte Xander grinsend.  
  
Alle gingen zu einem Tisch in einer Ecke, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Die wollten dich also mitnehmen?" fragte Willow, nachdem sie alles was vorgefallen war erfahren hatte.  
  
"Ja, kam mir so vor als wollten die mich zu irgendjemandem bringen oder so. Nur warum..." Sarah sah ihre Freunde fragend an, die allerdings genauso ratlos waren wie sie.  
  
"Am besten reden wir morgen mal mit Giles, vielleicht weiß er ja was."  
  
"Du hast recht, Willow, das machen wir. Aber jetzt genug davon. Lasst uns tanzen gehen", sagte Buffy und zog Sarah und Riley mit sich. Der Rest folgte ihnen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Giles hatte auch keine Ahnung, was die Vampire von Sarah wollten.  
  
"Vielleicht eine Art Rache, weil du jemanden getötet hast?" meinte er stirnrunzelnd.  
  
Davon mal abgesehen war Giles mit Willow einer Meinung. Sarah müsse eine Hexe sein, bei solchen Fähigkeiten, oder ein Dämon. Aber dass sie ein Dämon sei wollte weder Sarah noch einer ihrer Freunde glauben.  
  
"Nun ja, egal woher deine Fähigkeiten kommen, Sarah, ich glaube du solltest lernen sie zu kontrollieren, vor allem, wenn diese Vampire wirklich für irgendetwas Rache wollen", sagte Giles nachdenklich und begann seine Brille zu putzen.  
  
"Ja, wir können dir dabei helfen", rief Willow eifrig. "Wir sollten jeden Tag etwas trainieren!"  
  
Sarah lächelte. "Gerne, zusammen macht es sicher Spaß. Und außerdem möchte ich auch kämpfen lernen. Ich suche mir nachher gleich mal eine Kampfschule im Internet raus. Ich will mich in Zukunft nicht mehr hinter Buffy verstecken müssen."  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken mussten alle lachen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Am nächsten Tag trafen Sarah, Willow und Tara sich bei Giles.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir mal." Giles sah zu Sarah. "Du hast gesagt das Schweben beherrscht du schon einigermaßen. Dann zeig es uns mal.  
  
Sarah hüpfte hoch, schwebte ein paar Sekunden und landete dann wieder.  
  
"Nicht schlecht", murmelte Giles. Daraus lässt sich was machen. Als erstes könntest du versuchen so lange wie möglich zu schweben und dann so hoch wie möglich. Das kannst du auch immer wieder alleine versuchen."  
  
"Ja, das werde ich." Sarah grinste. "Das Schweben macht echt Spaß. Aber diese andere Fähigkeit..." Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Buffy meinte du hast das noch nie bewusst gemacht, dieses... ähm... "Verschwinden?"  
  
"Nein, es passiert einfach so."  
  
"Dann sollten wir versuchen herauszufinden was für Fähigkeiten es in dieser Art gibt, wie sie funktionieren und was für Auslöser es dafür gibt", sagte Giles.  
  
"O.K., wir können unsere Bücher durchschauen", meinte Tara.  
  
"Und im Internet suchen", rief Willow aufgeregt. "Das wird cool."  
  
Tara und Giles schnappten sich ein paar Bücher und Willow setzte sich an ihren Laptop.  
  
"Sarah, du übst ein bisschen Schweben und kannst uns dann ja helfen."  
  
Sarah übte also, bis sie keine Lust mehr auf schweben hatte und nahm sich dann auch ein paar Bücher von Giles.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen genauso. Sarah übte und las Bücher über Magie, Hexen, Zauberkräfte,...  
  
Giles, Willow, Tara und auch Buffy, Riley, Xander und Anya halfen wann immer sie Zeit hatten.  
  
Sobald jemand etwas herausgefunden hatte probierte Sarah es aus.  
  
Nach beinahe einer Woche schien Anya etwas Interessantes gefunden zu haben.  
  
"Teleportation, die magische Fähigkeit sich in sekundenschnelle von einem Ort an einen anderen zu bewegen", las sie vor.  
  
"Klingt gut, wenn es nicht wieder eine dämonische Fähigkeit ist, wie dieses Blinzeln", meinte Riley.  
  
"Davon steht hier nichts", erwiderte Anya, als Giles ihr das Buch wegnahm und selbst zu lesen begann.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten sah Giles von dem Buch auf: "Das könnte es tatsächlich sein. Diese Fähigkeit ist dem Blinzeln zwar sehr ähnlich und wohl auch irgendwie damit verwand, aber sie ist, soweit ich es verstanden habe, nicht dämonisch. Allerdings ist sie sehr selten und es gibt wenig Informationen darüber", erklärte Giles.  
  
"Deshalb haben wir wohl auch erst jetzt etwas darüber gelesen", sagte Tara.  
  
"Genau. Ich dachte eigentlich immer Teleportation wäre etwas Wissenschaftliches, so ähnlich wie das Beamen bei der Enterprise", warf Xander ein.  
  
Alle starrten ihn an.  
  
"Nun ja, das mag schon richtig sein, Xander. Die Wissenschaftler versuchen immer wieder etwas zu teleportieren, aber sie schaffen es nicht. Und außerdem haben wir es hier mit magischer Teleportation zu tun und das kann kein Wissenschaftler je lernen", führte Giles aus.  
  
"Schon o.k.", murmelte Xander. "Ist es jetzt aber auch das, was Sarah kann?"  
  
Giles sah von Xander zu Sarah.  
  
"Das sollten wir herausfinden. Hier steht, dass die, die sich teleportieren können nur daran denken und sich konzentrieren müssen. Es ist anscheinend möglich sich an bestimmte Orte oder zu bestimmten Personen zu teleportieren, wenn man sich den Ort oder die Personen bildlich vorstellen kann. Wenn die Fähigkeit nicht richtig beherrscht wird oder man nicht stark genug dafür ist kann es aber auch leicht sein, dass man ganz woanders landet. Es ist wohl eine schwierige und mächtige Art von magischer Fähigkeit", erklärte Giles.  
  
"Klingt nicht so als könnte ich das", seufzte Sarah missmutig.  
  
"Ach was, probier es einfach mal", versuchte Willow sie aufzumuntern.  
  
"Genau, stell dir doch mal... hm... vielleicht die Küche vor und versuch dich da hin zu teleportieren", meldete Buffy sich zu Wort. "Ich bin sicher du schaffst es." Sie lächelte Sarah aufmunternd zu.  
  
"O.K., ich versuche es mal."  
  
Sarah sah sich die Küche nochmal an, drehte sich dann um, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie dachte an die Küche... und dachte immer noch an die Küche... Aber es geschah nichts. Sarah stand immer noch bei ihren Freunden.  
  
"Mist, es klappt nicht", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Versuch es weiter", rief Willow.  
  
"Ja, versuche es, wir können solange weiter in den Büchern suchen." Tara lächelte und schnappte sich ein Buch. Also versuchte es Sarah weiter während die anderen Bücher wälzten.  
  
Nach ca. drei Stunden setzte Sarah sich müde neben Buffy.  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich schaffe es nicht. Wahrscheinlich kann ich gar nicht teleportieren, sondern irgendetwas anderes. Am besten ich gehe ins Wohnheim zurück und ruhe mich erstmal aus. Eine Dusche könnte ich auch vertragen."  
  
Sarah wünschte sich wirklich unter der Dusche zu stehen, es war mal wieder verdammt heiß. Schon beinahe aus Gewohnheit vom langen Üben stellte sie sich die Dusche bildlich vor und schon stand sie unter der Dusche im Bad des Wohnheims. Erschrocken sah sie sich um und lief aus dem Bad.  
  
Ich kann es doch dachte sie innerlich jubelnd und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy sah auf das leere Sofa neben ihr, wo eben noch Sarah gesessen hatte.  
  
"Sie kann es doch", rief Xander aufgeregt. "Aber wo ist sie hin?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sarah griff nach dem Telefon. Ich muss es ihnen unbedingt erzählen... nein, das mache ich persönlich. Ich teleportiere mich einfach zurück, dachte sie entschlossen.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen wieder, konzentrierte sich, stellte sich ihre Freunde und Giles Wohnung bildlich vor und wünschte sich bei ihnen zu sein, um ihnen alles erzählen zu können.  
  
"Hey, da bist du ja wieder", rief Buffy, als Sarah neben ihr auftauchte. "Du kannst es!"  
  
"Ja, du hast es geschafft.... Hey, alles o.k.?"  
  
Sarah öffnete die Augen und hörte Stimmen. Sie stand direkt vor dem Sofa und setzte sich schnell.  
  
"Mir ist schwindelig."  
  
Sarah atmete tief durch und sah sich dann um. Alle sahen besorgt zu ihr.  
  
"Trink erst mal was." Tara hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser hin.  
  
"Danke." Sie nahm das Glas, trank etwas und fühlte sich schon besser.  
  
"Das Teleportieren muss sie erschöpft haben", meinte Giles. "In dem Buch stand ja, dass es schwierig ist."  
  
"Ich war im Wohnheim."  
  
"Das ist ganz schön weit weg. Klar, dass es da anstrengend ist. Ruhe dich etwas aus."  
  
"O.K.", sagte Sarah und lächelte dann. "Aber ich habe es geschafft!"  
  
"Ja, und wenn du weiter übst wirst du es bald sicher ganz leicht finden."  
  
"Schwer ist es auch gar nicht. Ich muss mir nur auch wirklich wünschen mich zu teleportieren, es richtig wollen und nicht nur vorstellen. Jetzt ist es bestimmt nur noch Übungssache... Hoffe ich. Ich will ja nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich weiter weg teleportiere beinahe umfallen."  
  
"Das wäre wirklich nicht von Vorteil", erwiderte Giles.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Die nächsten Tage übte Sarah teleportieren und schweben, wann immer sie Zeit fand. Ab und zu versuchte sie auch mit Tara und Willow einfache Zaubersprüche und -tränke, wobei sich Sarah als gar nicht so untalentiert erwies. Hexe zu sein machte wirklich Spaß, wenn man nicht gerade Vampiren oder Dämonen gegenüber stand. 


	6. Jason

So, nun geht es endlich auch hier weiter. Kam wegen meinem Umzug zu nichts. Aber jetzt gibt es ein Update. Hoffe es gefällt Euch.  
  
Charming Sarah: Jason  
  
„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass die Uni schon wieder anfängt", sagte Willow als sie Sarah vom Wohnheim abholte.  
  
„Ich finde es toll. Bin wirklich gespannt, wie die Uni hier so ist. Aber wahrscheinlich wünsche ich mir nach spätestens einer Woche wieder Ferien."  
  
Beide lachten.  
  
„Toll, dass wir so viele Vorlesungen zusammen haben, vor allem die erste." Sarah lächelte und lief mit Willow in Richtung Unigelände.  
  
„Ganz schön viel los hier im Vergleich zu den letzten 2 Wochen."  
  
„Da hast du Recht", stimmte Willow Sarah zu. „In den Ferien ist es hier immer ziemlich ruhig."  
  
Sarah sah sich um und stubste dann Willow an. „Hey, kennst du den? Der ist ja total süß!"  
  
„Wer? Der da hinten? Lass bloß die Finger von dem! Der ist ein Weiberheld. Buffy ist letztes Jahr auf ihn reingefallen. Ich könnte ihm immer noch eine reinhauen, oder ihn verhexen. Aber das ist der Schisshase nichtmal wert. Buffy hat ihn gerettet, nachdem er beinahe von Vampiren erwischt worden wäre. Da sah er fast so weiß im Gesicht aus wie sein Hemd heute", erzählte Willow.  
  
„Eigentlich meinte ich den anderen, mit dem schwarzen T-Shirt."  
  
„Oh, den kenne ich nicht, aber wenn er sich mit Parker unterhält ist er sicher genau so ein Idiot wie er."  
  
„Schade", sagte Sarah und lief mit Willow in den Hörsaal, aber nicht ohne noch mal einen Blick zurück zu werfen.  
  
„Im Bronze sind auch immer ne Menge gutaussehender Typen. Wir können dir ja heute Abend einen suchen", stichelte Willow grinsend.  
  
„Klar, aber ich kann erst nach dem Selbstverteidigungskurs. Der fängt heute Abend an."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sarah stand in der Umkleidekabine der Sporthalle und machte sich fertig um ins Bronze zu gehen.  
  
Der Selbstverteidigungskurs schien wirklich gut zu sein. Es war eher eine Kampfkunst, die einen darauf vorbereiten sollte sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können. Das war genau das, was Sarah wollte. Notfälle gab es über dem Höllenschlund schließlich genug.  
  
Fertig gestylt schnappte Sarah sich ihre Sporttasche, öffnete die Tür, machte einen Schritt auf den Flur und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich bin spät dran und habe nicht aufgepasst."  
  
Sarah, die gerade ihre Tasche aufheben wollte sah hoch, als sie angesprochen wurde, und direkt in seine grünen Augen. Wow, dachte sie und starrte ihn an. Von nahem sah er noch besser aus als von weitem.  
  
Er bückte sich, hob Sarahs Tasche auf und gab sie ihr lächelnd.  
  
„Sorry noch mal. Jetzt muss ich mich aber wirklich beeilen. Bye."Und schon lief er weiter.  
  
Sarah stand da, sah ihm nach und brachte nur ein „bye"heraus.  
  
Klasse, mehr ist dir nicht eingefallen dachte sie wütend über sich selbst. Das war wieder typisch, da rannte sie ein total süßer Typ beinahe über den Haufen und sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Dabei war sie normal doch gar nicht so schüchtern.  
  
Sarah packte ihr Tasche ins Auto und fuhr zum Bronze.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Hey Leute", begrüßte Sarah ihre Freunde.  
  
„Hi, wie war`s?"fragte Buffy.  
  
„Wie war was?"Sarah konnte immer noch nur an den gutaussehenden Typen denken.  
  
„Na der Selbstverteidigungskurs, oder was hast du sonst gemacht?"Buffy sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„Ach ja... war ganz o.k. Ich glaube wir werden da einiges lernen."  
  
Buffy und Willow sahen sich fragend an.  
  
„O.K., was ist los? Du bist so abwesend", sagte Willow dann.  
  
„Nichts... naja, ich habe diesen Typen wieder gesehen. Will, du weißt schon, den von heute morgen."Sarah grinste verträumt.  
  
„Du hast jemanden kennengelernt?"fragte Tara neugierig.  
  
„Naja, nicht direkt."  
  
Sarah erzählte ihren Freunden von der Begegnung.  
  
„... und dann war er auch schon wieder weg", schloss sie ihren Bericht.  
  
„Das ist auch besser so. Er ist ein Freund von Parker", sagte Willow.  
  
„Parker? Der hat Freunde?", mischte Riley sich ein.  
  
„Kann ich mir auch kaum vorstellen, aber wenn, dann ist der sicher genauso bescheuert wie Parker", meinte Buffy, die ungern an ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit Parker zurück dachte.  
  
„Such dir lieber einen Anderen", sagte Riley.  
  
Sarah versuchte zu lächeln und um schnell von Thema abzulenken zog sie Buffy mit sich: Lasst uns Tanzen gehen."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ca. 2,5 Stunden später verließen die 5 das Bronze.  
  
„Ihr könnt gerne noch bleiben. Ich bin die Jägerin, also muss auch nur ich mich um die Vampire und Dämonen kümmern. Ihr müsst mir nicht immer helfen", sagte Buffy obwohl sie sich eigentlich über Gesellschaft freute.  
  
„Ach was, wozu übe ich denn die ganze Zeit schweben und teleportieren? Jetzt will ich es auch mal im Ernstfall versuchen."Sarah lächelte an und sie liefen in Richtung Friedhof.  
  
„Nichts, die scheinen alle ausgeflogen zu sein", meinte Riley, nachdem sie 3x über den ganzen Friedhof gelaufen waren ohne auch nur etwas verdächtiges zu bemerken.  
  
„Seltsam. Die letzten Wochen war es auch schon so ruhig. Da stimmt doch was nicht", erwiderte Buffy.  
  
„Ja, immer wenn es so ruhig war kam es danach ganz dick! Bestimmt plant da jemand was, und das ist sicher nichts Gutes. Willow sah ihre Freunde stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„Hm, vielleicht sollten wir mal Spike fragen. Der hört doch sicher einiges", meinte Tara.  
  
„Gute Idee. Das werde ich machen, sobald ich ihn sehe", erwiderte Buffy.  
  
„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, hier ist sowieso nichts los."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
2 Tage später:  
  
Sarah lief nach ihrer Vorlesung in Richtung Wohnheim als plötzlich jemand vor ihr stand.  
  
„Hi. Du warst doch am Montag im Selbstverteidigungskurs. Ich bin der, der dich beinahe umgerannt hat", sagte er und lächelte.  
  
„Ja, ich kann mich erinnern."Sarahs Herz klopfte wild. Er stand wirklich vor ihr. Sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln und überlegte, was sie sagen könnte.  
  
„Sorry noch mal, ich war viel zu spät dran und unser Kursleiter ist ziemlich streng."  
  
„Kein Problem, ich lebe noch."  
  
Beide lachten und die Anspannung löste sich etwas.  
  
„Ich bin übrigens Sarah."  
  
„Jason. Du bist neu hier, oder? Ich habe dich vorher noch nie gesehen."  
  
„Ja, ich bin erst vor kurzem aus San Diego hergezogen", erwiderte sie und sah ihn an.  
  
Jason sah auf die Uhr. „Mist, meine Vorlesung fängt gleich an. Hast du Lust mal was mit mir trinken zu gehen? Ich lade dich ein, quasi als Entschuldigung fürs Anrempeln", er sah sie an und hoffte sie würde ja sagen.  
  
„Gerne, ruf mich doch einfach an."Sarah zog eine Visitenkarte aus der Tasche. „Die Adresse ist zwar alt, aber die Handynummer stimmt noch."  
  
Jason nahm die Karte grinste. „Danke. Ich melde mich. Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los."  
  
„Klar, sonst rennst du wieder jemanden um."  
  
Beide lachten wieder und Jason ging los.  
  
„Bis bald."Er bog um die nächste Ecke und war verschwunden.  
  
Sarah konnte es kaum glauben. Er hatte sie angesprochen. Hoffentlich ruft er bald an, dachte sie und überlegte wo sie mit ihm hingehen könnte. Das Bronze war das einzige was sie hier kannte. Aber dort würden sicher auch Buffy, Willow und die anderen sein. Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für ein erstes Date, vor allem da sie Jason nicht zu mögen schienen. Und das alles nur weil er mit einem Idioten und Frauenheld befreundet ist, dachte Sarah. Oder haben sie vielleicht doch Recht? Vielleicht ist Jason genau wie Parker und nur aus Berechnung so nett? Sarah grübelte weiter auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jason beeilte sich, um nicht zu spät zur Vorlesung zu kommen und dachte dabei an Sarah. Er hatte sie wirklich angesprochen und sich quasi mit ihr verabredet.  
  
„Hey, Jason, warte mal."  
  
Jason blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
  
„Parker, was willst du? Ich habe es eilig."  
  
„Was hattest du denn gerade mit der zu schaffen? Die ist doch mit Buffy Summers befreundet", sagte Parker abfällig.  
  
„Na und, sie kann befreundet sein mit wem sie will. Und was geht es dich überhaupt an, mit wem ich mich unterhalte?"Jason war genervt. Er hatte es eilig und Parker mochte er sowieso nicht. Warum sollte er ihm also sagen was zwischen ihm und Sarah war oder hoffentlich sein würde.  
  
„Nichts, ich wollte dich nur warnen. Buffy Summers ist ein Freak, total durchgeknallt. Und ihre Freunde sind nicht besser. Von denen ist keiner normal. Pass also lieber aus!"  
  
Damit drehte Parker sich um und lief los, einer Blondine hinterher. 


	7. Versammlung

Sarah brachte ihre Unisachen auf ihr Zimmer und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Willow und Tara. Die drei wollten zusammen ein paar neue Zaubersprüche ausprobieren.  
  
Gegen Abend kam Buffy auch dazu. „Na, fleißig gezaubert?", fragte sie, als sie ins Zimmer kam.  
  
Sarah grinste. „Klar, auch wenn nicht alles gleich so geklappt hat, wie es sollte."  
  
„Ja, der grüne Nebel hier im Raum war nicht geplant", rief Tara lachend.  
  
Buffy lachte, wurde aber bald wieder ernst.  
  
„Spike hat endlich etwas herausgefunden. Heute Abend treffen sich einige Vampire am Hafen."  
  
„Vampirversammlungen sind nie gut", meinte Tara stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Ja, vor allem nicht, wenn seit Wochen alles ruhig ist. Naja, wenigstens wissen wir davon und können da als ungeladene Gäste auftauchen", sagte Willow.  
  
„Ihr kommt also mit? Ich kann das auch alleine machen, wenn ihr lieber ins Bronze wollt."  
  
„Buffy, ich habe dir doch schonmal gesagt, dass ich nicht umsonst übe", antwortete Sarah.  
  
„O.K., dann sehen wir uns um 22 Uhr mal am Hafen um. Bis dahin können wir ja noch ein bißchen fernsehen."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gegen 21.45 Uhr schlichen Buffy, Sarah, Willow und Tara auf dem Hafengelände umher.  
  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich", flüsterte Spike, der plötzlich neben Buffy auftauchte. Auch Riley und Giles erschienen kurze Zeit später.  
  
„Da vorne ist ihr Treffpunkt. Was bekomme ich eigentlich dafür, dass ich für euch spioniere?", fragte Spike.  
  
„Wir pfählen dich nicht sofort", erwiderte Riley mit düsterem Blick.  
  
„Da sind sie", rief Buffy. „Laßt uns näher rangehen."  
  
Buffy ging voran und alle versteckten sich hinter einem großen Kontainer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Wieso treffen wir uns eigentlich hier? Ich würde viel lieber mal wieder auf die Jagd gehen", beklagte sich einer der Vampire während sein Gesicht sich verwandelte. „Du weißt genau, dass Sie dieses Treffen angeordnet hat", erwiderte ein anderer.  
  
„Ja, aber wieso? Was soll das ganze Getue um dieses Mädchen überhaupt? Schnappen wir sie uns einfach, geben sie IHR und dann kann SIE wieder aus der Stadt verschwinden. Das wäre das Beste für alle."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Über wen reden die eigentlich", fragte Tara leise.  
  
„Hey, ist das nicht einer der Typen, die mich letztes Mal mitnehmen wollten?"  
  
Sarah hielt die Luft an, als genau dieser Vampir immer näher in ihre Richtung kam.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Der Vampir entfernte sich von den anderen. Er hatte keine Lust sich noch mehr Beschwerden anzuhören und lief auf einen nahegelegenen Kontainer zu. Bewegte sich da nicht etwas? Das mußte er sich genauer ansehen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Ja, und er kommt genau auf uns zu", flüsterte Riley.  
  
„Den übernehme ich", erwiderte Buffy.  
  
Der Vampir kam am Kontainer an, sah sich um und wollte gerade dahinter nachsehen, als eine Hand hervorschnellte, ihn am Hals packte und gegen die Wand schleuderte. Sofort verwandelte sich sein Gesicht und er sah wütend auf, um seinen Angreifer auszumachen.  
  
„Ach du schon wieder", rief er und sah sich dann weiter um.  
  
„Ja, ich. Ich hatte gerade nichts besseres zu tun und dachte ich schaue mal vorbei", sagte Buffy grinsend und zog ihren Pflock.  
  
Der Vampir erwiderte nichts und blickte stattdessen suchend zu Buffys Freunden, bis er zu lächeln began.  
  
Er sah Sarah ins Gesicht und sagte dann: „Ich habe gehofft du wärst auch wieder bei deiner Freundin. Jetzt können wir uns die Suche ersparen."  
  
„Hey, das reicht. Ich werde nicht gerne ignoriert", rief Buffy und verpaßte dem Vampir einen Kinnhaken.  
  
Der Vampir knurrte und schlug zurück.  
  
„Zuerst mache ich dich fertig, dann die anderen und zum Schluß schnappe ich mir deine Freundin", drohte er.  
  
Buffy lachte und parierte die Schläge des Vampirs.  
  
„Sag mir lieber mal wieso ihr so scharf auf meine Freundin seid."Sie trat dem Vampir in den Magen und dieser taumelte gegen den Kontainer. Es gab einen lauten Aufprall, durch den die restlichen Vampire auf den Kampf aufmerksam wurden und knurrend losliefen.  
  
„Oh, oh, da kommen ganz schön viele", meinte Buffy und pfählte schnell den wiederaufstehenden ersten Vampir.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Na, neugierig wie es weiter geht? Dann schreibt doch reviews. Ab jetzt muß ich nämlich nicht nur abtippen sondern mir auch noch was ausdenken. Das geht sicher schneller, wenn ich sehe, dass meine Geschichte jemandem gefällt. ;-) 


End file.
